Dawn And Paul Shipping Tree
by LemonLimeIceCream
Summary: This Fanfiction is about Dawn and Paul Flufffinnneeezzzzz! ;D Enjoy My little Lemmings. Possible Lemon in later chapters ;D
1. Authors Note

Hey guys! Yes this is the first one-shot for Dawn and Paul! The chapters will be about different Shippings. The Shippings are: NxTouko, DawnxPaul, MayxDrew and IrisxCilan

I don't like writing AshxMisty so No AshxMisty.

Enjoy!

May's Team: Blaziken (M), Beautifly (F), Delcatty (F), Venusaur (M), Munchlax (M), Wartortle (M) and Glaceon (F).

Drew's Team: Roserade (F), Masquerain (M), Flygon (M), Absol (F) and Butterfree (F),

Paul's Team: Grotle (M), Luxray (M), Ursaring (F), Weavile (M), Gliscor (M) and Murkrow (M).

Dawn's Team: Prinplup (F), Lopunny (F), Pachirisu (F), Swinub (F), Typhlosion (M) and Zangoose (F).

N's Team: Darmanitan (M), Scrafty (M), Zoroark (F), Galvantula (F), KlinkKlang (M) and Zekrom.

Touko's Team: Samurott (M), Zangoose (F), Luxray (M), Darkrai, Mandibuzz (F) and Reshiram.

Iris' Team: Fraxure (M), Excadrill (M), Emolga (F) and Dragonite (M).

Cilan's Team: Simisage (M), Crustle (M) and Stunfisk (M).

I might do some PokémonxPokémon FanFics.

Enjoy the First Chapter! :D


	2. Growlithe Love (DawnxPaul)

**PaulxDawn- Growlithe Love (IkariShipping)**

Hey guys, I don't know what you do but I want you to listen to Meteor Shower by Owl City and keep it repeated until you finish this. It fits it so cutely!

Enjoy!

**With Dawn**

Dawn was walking along the paths of Veilstone City, searching for the Game Corner. She had seen a Silk Scarf and it would have looked amazing on her new Zangoose or even her newly evolved Lopunny. She giggled to herself when she remembered how Pikachu looked at her Lopunny when it first evolved. As of now, her rabbit Pokémon was with Reggie, because she had taken a liking to Paul's Luxray.

'_Hmm... It's been a while since I saw Lopunny and everyone else I left there. Maybe I'll go see her once I find that Silk Scarf. I hope Paul will be there- WAIT! Since when have I thought about him like that!? I don't... Like him...' _She shook the thought out of her head and continued to the Game Corner near the south if Veilstone.

**With Paul**

"Lopunny! Give that back! Dammit, Lopunny!" Shouted a boy with plum purple hair. He had just finished training his Luxray and since he left his travel bag in the garden, Dawn's Lopunny had rummaged through it, thus taking his Silk Scarf he had planned to give to Dawn for her Zangoose. He had no idea why he wanted to, but he felt he needed to repay Dawn for the Electrizer she had given him last week for his birthday. He had remembered that Dawn's birthday was on Tuesday, so he had spent a lot of his money in order to buy enough for the Silk Scarf at the Game Corner. For reasons beyond his understanding, he was ecstatic to hand it over to her, just so he could see her smile. In the end, he just shrugged it off.

He eventually gave up chasing the rabbit Pokémon and sat down on the grass next to his Luxray, leaning on its belly, who was basking in the warm sun. Lopunny noticed this and walked up to Paul, handing him the Scarf. He looked up and smiled at her, taking the Scarf from her small fluffy paws.

"Thanks, Lopunny." She smiled daintily and walked over to Luxray, who was looking at her. She sat down and rested Luxray's head against her small lap, nuzzling his neck in doing so. All of Paul's Pokémon were happier than they used to be. This was due to the fact that Paul had been taking care much better care of them, because they had saved him during an extremely dangerous blizzard near Snowpoint City. They had kept him warm when his body temperature had dropped massively and he had just passed out on the spot from Hypothermia. His dear Murkrow had dragged him into a small cave and had somehow let out his other Pokémon, who had warmed him up to the point where he regained consciousness. He nearly cried at how much his Pokémon had gone through to just keep him warm and alive.

Lopunny and Luxray were snuggled together, Lopunny, who was gently stroking his head, and Luxray, who was laying there purring contently, were smiling happily. Paul looked surprised at this but narrowed his eyes, smiling warmly at the PokéCouple. _'Professor Oak told us that Pokémon's feelings are generated from their trainer's feelings... I wonder... Could I... Could Dawn...'_ His thoughts trailed off and he looked around in surprised. He found that most of his Pokémon had started coupling up with Dawn's. His Ursaring with her Typhlosion, his Weavile and her Zangoose, his Luxray and her Lopunny, his Gliscor with her Swinub and his Murkrow with her Pachirisu. Paul remembered his Grotle and looked around to find him. He saw his Grotle looking glum next to the small pond near the back of the garden. He then saw Dawn's Prinplup, who was idly pulling grass out of the ground, occasionally looking over her shoulder to his Grotle. He sighed, but came up with a plan. He knew they liked each other, but they were probably too shy. _'I can't believe I'm doing this...´ _He thought as he walked to the two shy Pokémon.

**With Dawn**

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but someone already took the last Silk Scarf we had in stock" The cashier said, an apologetic expression on her features.

"Aww, man!" Dawn whimpered with a pout. She thanked her and walked away with a scowl. _'Who could've taken it?' _(I wonder indeed Dawn *Suggestive Wink*) She thought as she made her way over to Reggie's. She knocked three times on the solid Oak door. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal none other than Paul Shinji. She was surprised, but smiled nonetheless. She was ecstatic to see the guy she unknowingly crushed on.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Paul asked in surprise.

**Normal**

"I'm here to check on Lopunny and the others. The grand festival starts soon, so I need to see who's up for it, aha." It was a lie. She didn't want to go to the Grand Festival because she already had the ribbon from it. She just wanted to see Paul. She smiled contently and cutely. Paul loved it. As far as he knew, that was the smile she only gave to him. He had _never_ seen Dawn give that smile to anyone else, so he knew he must be special to her, but he wasn't sure how. Hell, she didn't even give anything remotely _similar_ to that Ass boy or Rock, or whatever the names of those two dingbats were. He didn't even give a crap what those guys were up to, all his thoughts were on the blue haired beauty in front of him. She always seemed to make him feel so happy whenever they talked. Frankly, they talked about almost anything and became closer when Ash had left Sinnoh. He never got anywhere near as mad or irritated as he used to with her. Her smiles made him so content.

"Hey Dawn, come check this out then." He motioned her to follow him.

As they made their way into the garden, Dawn was shocked to see all her Pokémon cuddling against his Pokémon. She thought this was the cutest thing _ever!_ She squealed in delight. Paul always thought it was cute when she did that. (In fact, he thought it was cute enough to put a six year old to shame, but you'd never admit to that now would you eh Paulie boy?)

"Aww, Paul they're so cute! I always thought they would act tough and mean like you used to be, but this is totally different from what I expected! I guess they have a soft side just as warm as yours."

She smiled at him as he continued to blush light pink on his tan cheeks.

"W-well, h-have you seen Luxray and Lopunny? It's like they're i-inseperable! They always seem to be c-cuddling up or some lovey-dovey crap... But I guess they do look... Ugh... _C-cu-u-te_. I hate that word." Dawn giggled at Paul's insane stuttering and practical gagging at the last word, but turned around to find Lopunny and Luxray cuddled up together next to the wall of the house. She looked at them, smiling warmly as they snuggled closer.

"So Paul, where's Reggie and why've you come here? I thought you'd rather train your Pokémon than, how you say, be grounded like a Pidgey with its wings clipped taking care of them at Daycare and whatnot."

"Well... Since Reggie is out on a date with Maylene, or how he calls her 'Sumomo-Chan', he asked me to take care of-"

Just then Paul got a message on his Pokétch (It was a made up app, don't go searching that.) Paul got the device out and read what had been sent to him, Dawn went to read it with him.

'_Paul,_

_We're not on a date, Dammit! She just wanted me to help her with her Lucario and her Machoke! Geez. Just stop it ok? I have to get back to __dinner__ helping Sumomo-Chan._

_Reggie_

Paul and Dawn looked at each other with mortified expressions.

"How the hell!?" Exclaimed Dawn, still having a terrified facial expression on her face.

"I- I'm disturbed." Said Paul bluntly. They both stared at the message before Paul cleared his throat, snapping Dawn out of her horrified state.

"As I was saying, Reggie is out '_Helping Sumomo-Chan'_ so he asked me to take care of our Pokémon and Luxray refused to leave your Lopunny. So basically, I had no choice." Paul sighed, using big quotation marks on the 'helping Sumomo-Chan' part. She giggled at his reply, sending a blush to creep on the face of an unsuspecting Paul. She gently placed her hand on one of Paul's broad, masculine shoulders, softly squeezing it. Paul turned to Dawn, who was gazing into his dark, iron orbs.

"I'm glad you're treating your Pokémon right. I knew you'd be able to put their happiness in front of your own... And thank you for caring for my Pokémon's wellbeing too. I appreciate it so much, Paul." And with that she stood on her tip-toes to give Paul a chaste kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, pulling her hand up to her lips, a tint of scarlet slashing her cheeks with blush. Paul could only stand there, mesmerised by the gentle warmth on his cheek. She giggled and then spun around clapping her hands together.

"Ok, team! Who's up for Lunch!?" All the Pokémon cheered, even Paul's. They must've been starving. Paul just glanced at her, touching his warm cheek softly. _'Her lips were so... Soft...' _he thought as she kneeled down giving the food bowls for each PokéCouple to share. Paul wore a content smile for the rest of that day.

Reggie arrived home to see Dawn and Paul asleep on the couch, Dawn cuddled up in his arms. He saw that Murkrow and Pachirisu were curled up in the trainer's laps, sleeping soundly. All four of them wore peaceful expressions on their sleeping faces. _'Well, Oak did say that Pokémon emotion is shown through the trainer's emotions and feelings.'_ Thought Reggie, a soft smile spread across his lips. He continued to watch them contently. He noticed Dawn shiver and cuddle closer to Paul's chest, while his sleep reaction was to wrap his arms further around her tiny figure, gently planting a kiss on her head. Reggie was surprised at Paul's sign of affection to this girl, intrigued even. But Reggie kept a content smile on his face. He took Paul's old warm, fuzzy blanket from when he was a little'un and wrapped it around the two sleeping teens. Reggie chuckled as they smiled in their sleep.

'_Hmm... If Ash came back and saw this, he would kill Paul three times over.' _Reggie thought as he climbed the stairs to go to bed.

"Hey, Paul? You awake?" Dawn whispered, cracking an eye open to see if they were alone. She got no response and opened her eyes to look at Paul's sleeping figure. She pushed a few stray locks of his plum purple locks out of his eyes and face. She gazed at Paul's peaceful sleeping expression. He looked just like a child who was tuckered out from a day at the carnival. _'He looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ She thought to herself. She gingerly lean upwards and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, earning a blush on her own cheeks.

"Goodnight, Paul. I... L-love you..." She whispered softly. Soon enough she wandered off into a deep slumber gently tucked into Paul's gentle grip. Little did she know that the young lad had yet to have found sleep.

"I love you too, Dawn..." He whispered back to her sleeping form. He gently pecked her forehead.

"Happy early birthday, Dawn." He whispered as he chuckled inwardly, before being dragged off into a deep sleep.

**How'd you like THAT!? Please tell me what you think and which pairing is should do next! **** Byee!**

**Btw I just watched Paul and Ash's battle in Japanese and I was just like **

"**Woowww Holy shit Paul's voice in Japanese is Hotter than the English voice! And his voice is VERY hawt!"**

**Yes I'm in love with Paul Shinji. **

**I'm also in love with:**

**Touya, N, Cheren, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Death the Kid, Kirito and a bunch of other guys that ARENT. FUCKING. REAL. Goddammit FMFLTH. (Fuck my fucking Life to hell)**

**Paul: I don't approve of this**

**Me: Yes you do :3**

**Dawn: Kill Me Now.**

**Me: Not today! Muahahahaha Admit it Paul, you loved her soft lips on your lips and cheek. You're a lucky man! If I was as gay as Zoey was tomboy, I would have already kidnapped Dawn and married her!**

**Paul: Don't touch her. *Grabs Dawns arms and Grabs her hugwise* -Blushes-**

**Dawn: / Uwah! Paul is Hugging/ cuddling me**

**Me: What was that Dawn? I couldn't hear you. :3**

**Dawn: LemonLimeIceCream, You suck**

**Paul: So Rate and Review so she can let us go.**

**Me: Kiss Dawn and I will let you go now. **

**Paul: -blushes and kisses Dawn Softly-**

**Dawn: o/O**

**Me: Holy hell you actually did it.**

**Random :3**


	3. My Troublesome Girl

_My Troublesome Girl_

_Rated M for Violence and Sexual action._

Running. That's all she could do, run. From who? A creepy, abusive, glasses wearing psycho. Yep, Conway. They had been going out for a year, but half of that year was abusive, yelling filled and uncaring and truth to be told, she was scared. Dawn had just told Conway she was breaking up with him, something she had been terrified to do. Because he kept taking advantage of her forgiveness, her kindness and the fact that she thinks everything is her fault, because overall, Dawn was too kind for her own good.

"Dawn, get the _fuck _back here, now!" He hissed from behind. She was trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her pale, ivory cheeks. But luckily, her fear only increased her stamina. She began to run faster, but unfortunately, Conway was able to catch up.

"DAWN. STOP. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!" Conway bellowed from behind her. Dawn let out a little squeak as she tripped over the hard cement, struggling to pick herself up again before Conway could reach her. How unlucky for her. She could hear his footsteps, trudging up from behind her. She could hear him bend down, slowly grappling a fistful of her long, midnight blue hair, yanking her up to her feet. Her eyes widened from the intense pain of her hair clutching to her scalp for dear life. He used his free hand to grab her wrist, letting go of her hair as he secured his grip around her tiny, fragile wrist. The hand that hand gripped her hair but a moment ago, was now locked roughly around her jaw, forcing her cobalt blue orbs to stare at his viridian ones. His expression was not a psycho smile, but a rather pissed off frown.

"Dawn," he began as he tightened his grip around both her wrist and jawline. "Tell me how the _fuck_ you can talk to me like you did before. You should know that you have no right to tell me what our relationship is, you know that it wouldn't've ended well _at all._" Her eyes squinted shut as the tears that gathered in her eyes were now springing down her pearly skin. She couldn't do anything but squeak at the pain the felt in her arm and face. Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell this wasn't going to end well by his voice only.

"Answer me, bitch!" he screeched as his grip pulled bent her wrist down, as if he was attempting to break it. She howled in pain as he slowly bent her wrist into her arm.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" A familiar voice rang in Dawn's ears, but could barely concentrate on who's, due to the amount of pain building up the her lower arm. She could feel Conway's grip stop, but never relaxing. As she heard footsteps come closer, Dawn heard the voice speak up again, more concern than anger hinted in it.

"Troublesome!? What are yo-" the deep voice, assumingly a man's, cut itself off as his eyes widened to the unsightly sight of Dawn being tortured by her supposed '_boyfriend'_. She immediately recognised the deep voice, the only hint of the certain pet name given to her by a certain boy. She gasped, but immediately squeaked out through her sobs,

"Paul, please help..." She squeaked quietly as she turned to face the one and only, _Paul Shinji_. He took a step closer to her, his arms reaching out slightly to her, but Conway quickly tugged sharply on her wrist, pulling her towards his chest, completely shattering her wrist completely. She howled in pain as she was dragged. He quickly pulled out a knife and held it to the junction between her chin and her neck, near her jugular. Conway slowly took a step back as he spoke to the plum haired boy.

"Not another move Shinji, or little Useless here won't ever see daylight in her pretty little eyes." He tutted as Paul's eyes developed a more angry yet painful expression, not only at the dire situation Dawn was placed in, but also the fact he could ever call her such a thing. It broke his cold, stone heart. Conway, being the reincarnation of Satin as he already is, decided to toy with Paul.

"I know how much you care for Useless, or whatever pet name you gave _Precious_ over here," He began again. Paul nearly gagged along with Dawn's pained ,but still noticeable, grimace at the sickeningly seductive way he referred Dawn as. Conway's free hand, (He was holding Dawn's collar bone area with his forearm and elbow, with the knife in the same hand) to gently reach up and caress her long, pale legs seductively. Paul's glare at that point was enough to put a Gengar to shame, he couldn't stand to see Dawn in such a pitiful and helpless state. Conway's hand moved painfully slow over to Dawn's chest area as he gripped one of her breasts in his hand roughly, stroking it slowly. The way he handled her looked excruciatingly painful where Dawn was as Paul glared at them. The way her eyes screamed '_Oh please god help me_' became unbearable.

"I can see how painful this is to you, Paul" He continued, "Why don't you leave? You wouldn't have to see this whore get molested now, would you?" He continued to glare at the two, turning his head downwards to Dawn who looked as if she was going to say something.

"I-it's alright P-Paul... G-go, I-I'll B-be O-o-okay" She choked out, as she put on her best smile, as if trying to tell him everything will be okay, that this is all just a bad dream. That particular dialogue snapped him. Paul, had enough of it, how he was just able to stand by and watch her get molested by the Pedophile- Psycho boyfriend. Before Conway could react, Paul lunged at him, kicking the blade away from the two. He pinned Conway underneath him, punching him again, and again. Dawn was on the floor, curled on her side to the cold hard concrete of the narrow alleyway, crying her poor heart out as she held her immobile wrist.

The punching eventually stopped as Conway had been dragged into unconsciousness. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow as his cheeks held flush from Conway's actions before. He stood up and walked over to Dawn, kneeling beside her broken, sobbing figure. His eyes were filled with fear and concern for the pale girl, who had been robbed of her innocence. He slowly and gently lifted her upper body, gently pulling her in for a warm embrace. She eagerly hugged him, sobbing into his chest, clinging onto his shirt for dear life. He gently patted her back softly and continuously, whispering calming, sweet nothings into her ear.

"Shh shh shush shush, It's okay, that bastard can't hurt you. I won't let him go near you, I promise." He assured her, his eyes closing as he spoke. He felt her grip on his shirt loosen as she quieted down, her sobbing ceasing aside from the occasional hiccup. She pulled away slightly to look at him, her grip still present. She gazed up at him sadly, her cobalt eyes revealed to him nothing but shame and regret.

"P-Pau-aul, I-I was so s-sca-ared. I'm so sorry! I never should have been with him!" She squeaked as he looked at her with soft understanding eyes. He choked out a half laugh-half sob and pulled her to his chest again.

"You dummy... Stop apologizing, you're too nice for your own good." He chuckled slightly. She chuckled slightly with him, realizing her own mistake. She pulled back again to look at him once more, both of them locked in a moment. She leaned up towards him, placing a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. Paul was surprised at her action, but relaxed and kissed her back. Forgetting everything around them, they were lost in the kiss. Paul gently nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but was surprised again to see that she pulled away, placing her fingertips on her lips with a pained expression. Paul realized that it was a pretty dumbass move to make cause of the dilemma before. As she moved her hand, she winced and realized her broken wrist. Tears sprung to her eyes as she moved it. He gently held her wrist to examine it, only to find that said bone had splintered through her wrist, sticking up in the air. They both grimaced as they continued to stare at it. Paul gently lifted her up bridal style and walked away from the alleyway, into the slightly safer routes of the roads.

"Paul, where are we going?" Dawn asked as she clung onto his shirt. He just simply smirked.

"Were d'you think? The hospital. You really are Troublesome, you know that." He replied simply, ending with a smirk. She was about to retort and yell at him when he spoke again.

"But... I'm just glad you're safe... Dawn." She was surprised and happy he had said her name. She snuggled into his jacket, closing her eyes. She couldn't sleep due to a certain thing nagging at her.

_"Not another move Shinji, or little __Useless here won't ever see daylight in her pretty little eyes."_

Dawn's eyes widened as she heard Conway's voice. The insults he threw her way always left a pang in her heart.

_"I know how much you care for Useless,"_

_"You wouldn't have to see this whore get molested now, would you?" _

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she heard each insult.

_or little __Useless here_

_Useless_

_USELESS!_

_WHORE! _

"Paul?" she asked through silence. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Paul, am I useless? A whore?" She questioned, hurt and worry evident in her voice. The question made Paul stop in his tracks, glaring at the ground. She could see he was distressed about that.

"Dawn, don't ever believe anything he says." He said suddenly. He looked at her with a serious face. "Trust me when I say this. You will _never_ be Useless, a Whore or anything like that! He has no right to say things like that to you. I... I Love You..." Dawn's eyes softened at his show of concern. He leaned down and kissed her chastely on her lips, savoring her taste. As they parted for air, Paul began moving again.

"I...I-I Love You Too, Paul." She smiled at him, but needed to ask him another question.

"Paul?" She asked.

"What is it now, Troublesome?" She winced at the pet name, despite he had said it softly.

"A-am I really a Troublesome Girl?" She asked with hesitation. He looked at her with a smirk, but rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He replied as she looked down. He gently cupped her chin, turning her to face him. "But," He began, gently kissing her cheek.

"You're _my _Troublesome Girl."

"_Yours?"_ She questioned with a giggle. He returned a smile as they walked into the hospital.

"My Troublesome Girl."

Dawn didn't hate her nickname so much now.

"Only yours..." She said as she snuggled into his chest, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
